


Unknown variable

by viictoriasong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: Modern au - Rey and Kylo Ren are popular porn actors, working in two very different genres. A crossover project brings them together, and things get much hotter and more real than Rey had ever anticipated...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plot what plot? Let's just say I wrote this on a day where I hated my life and needed a good distraction. I hope it turned out enjoyable. (Please note that this fic does not contain an accurate portrayal of the adult entertainment industry.)

The set is silent. All eyes are on Rey, dressed in the most garish school girl uniform. Working in porn won’t get her an Oscar, but it certainly pays her bills and tuition money quite nicely, so she tries not to complain.

She does as discussed with the director – _Look around for a bit, seem curious and nervous about meeting a tall dark stranger you've met online in a cheap motel room without your parents knowing._ – and moves to inspect a picture hanging on the wall. 

“ _Oooh_.” She giggles in her sweetest voice. “Is he going to keep me waiting much longer? I feel _so_ strange.” 

Rey pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, looking suggestively into the camera. When she turns back to the painting, she’s suddenly slammed against the wall, a much larger body completely engulfing her own. 

 _What the-?_ Where did he come from? She knows the script, knows that Kylo was supposed to sneak up on her from behind, but how had he managed to do so without making a sound? 

“You asked for me?” He growls into her neck, his body pressing hard against hers. “How could I keep such a _good girl_ waiting indeed…” 

He flips her over roughly, his hands finding her hips and keeping her still. Kylo nips at her neck softly, his long dark hair caressing her face. 

Something is _different,_ Rey realizes. Her usual co-stars do little for her, her orgasms and enjoyment often wholly overacted and simulated. Kylo, however, is sending shivers up her spine and fire down her belly. 

She gasps. 

“You’ve had me so excited.” He purrs, one of his hands trailing up her bare leg and under her mini skirt. “I’ve been _dying_ to meet you, my sweet little girl.” 

His fingertips graze the inside of her thigh and Rey feels as though she might die too. 

Kylo stills then, his head moving closer to hers as he whispers: “On the bed on all fours. Face towards the wall and don’t look at me.” 

His words leave no room for discussion and the promise of punishment at disobedience hangs in the air between them.

She’s seen his films before – out of sheer curiosity, she’d told herself then. BDSM isn’t exactly her kind of genre, yet Rey’d been fascinated with the tall masked man. The helmet is a defining element of Kylo’s films, but for their crossover project he’d insisted on leaving it off as long as no emphasis would be put on his face. 

He is certainly living up to his reputation for intensity, Rey thinks as she makes her way to the bed. From the corner of her eye, she takes in all the people behind the camera. The directors’ eyes fly between her and Kylo, making sure the both of them are sticking to the script, and then back to his camera. 

Once she’s in position, Rey sighs nervously. It’s all part of the act, she tells herself. 

“So beautiful.” Kylo murmurs. Rey's eyes are trained on the pillows, but she can feel his presence so very clearly. He moves a hand across her bottom. 

“I wonder what could be underneath this…” 

With practised ease, Kylo moves her skirt down her legs. He hums at the sight of her underwear, a pair of sheer pink frilled panties. “All for me, right?” 

Rey nods. “Yes, I -” She bites her lip, pretending to be too nervous to explain herself. “Do you like them?” 

“Very much.” Kylo answers. She feels the bed dip as he moves in closer. “Very much…” 

He presses a kiss to her ass and leans back. 

“Sit back against the pillows for me, will you?” 

Rey crawls a bit further up the bed and turns as elegantly as possible, taking a relaxed position against the headboard. 

For the first time, she can take a good look at Kylo: he’s removed his shoes somewhere along the way, but he’s still in his jeans and t-shirt. Their colour matches the pitch black of his hair. 

His eyes are fixed upon her with a bright intensity, his features tense. 

“Look at you – a true goddess. I am almost afraid to touch you and ruin such a perfect picture.” 

“Almost?” Rey asks, a mischievous tone to her voice. 

Kylo nods his head. He still doesn’t move. 

Rey knows it’s her que: as seductive as she can, she crawls back towards him. “I’ve been wanting to be touched…” 

“Really now?” 

“Yes. Ever since we’ve been chatting, I’ve been wanting to be touched. And _stroked_.” 

Her face is mere inches from his, their eyes locked onto each other. Rey wouldn’t have been able to look away even if she had wanted to. _How mesmerizing his eyes are! s_ he muses. 

“By me?” He whispers. 

She puts her arms around his shoulders, moving into his lap. “Please?” 

Kylo’s hands move down to her ass, shoving her hard against the bulge in his trousers. She lets out a surprised gasp. Her underwear is becoming uncomfortably damp from all his teasing. 

Finally, he presses his lips against hers. Rey threads her fingers in his hair and moans, the sound coming from deep within. His touch might be firm, but his lips are soft and gentle. 

They stay like this for a bit, fumbling at one another, when he tears his lips away from her and growls impatiently: “Enough.” 

His arms are tight around her as he lays them down, his body heavy on hers. She squirms a bit in fake protest, doing simply as instructed by the director, for the feeling of Kylo weighing her down is absolutely _delicious_. 

He chuckles and moves up on his elbows. “Don’t fuss.” 

“I’m sorry…” Rey pouts. “But I want you to touch me more.” 

She’s still wearing her top – a plain white blouse – and slowly unbuttons it. With every inch of bared skin, Kylo’s breathing becomes more shallow When Rey finally tosses the garment aside, he swallows thickly.   

“You truly are full of surprises.” 

His hands trace gentle patterns across her breasts and nipples, arousing Rey further in anticipation. 

 _If only he would already_ - 

Kylo’s head dives down and he takes a nipple into his mouth, his hands panning her sides and keeping her still. His tongue presses down on her nub just right. 

“More.” Rey breathes again. “More, _please_.” 

At her command Kylo speeds up, adding teeth to his ministrations and switching to her other breast. 

“I think there’s somewhere else that needs a little attention too.” he says. His eyes peer up at her while his hand slips inside her panties. 

Kylo does not go gentle this time, immediately pressing two deft fingers inside of her. Rey moans again, embarrassingly loud most likely, but she’s never been _this_ aroused in her life and his digits stretching her are all she needs at this very moment. 

He moves at a steady pace, touching her just right while stroking her clit with his thumb. Her breathing is heavy. 

“Shhht.” He shushes, his lips pressing a kiss against her temple. “Don’t lose your head.” 

At those words Rey immediately does, her orgasm suddenly wrecking through her body. She throws her head back, toes curling and hands tightening around his shoulders.   

Kylo does not let up: his hands and mouth continue to caress her until she’s spent. He then moves his fingers from her, wiping them clean on the sheets. 

He looks relaxed, lazy, his fierce gaze from before replaced by an almost loving look – but Rey isn’t done yet. Not by a long shot. 

She moves to undo his jeans. 

This part of the scene was crucial, the director had stressed: rather than letting her dark lover move the story along, the young girl would regain control and take what she wanted.

“ _Oh_. So this is how it’s going to be?” Kylo booms, his voice still rough. 

Rey nods enthusiastically. From the corner of her eye she spots the director making satisfied gestures, spurring her on in her supposed acting. 

She pushes Kylo back on the bed and positions herself over his crotch. Rey halts for a moment to take in the sight: the dark stranger below her, hair a mess from her hands before, looking up at her expectantly.  

She smiles, shyly, her cheeks becoming even hotter. 

“What are you waiting for?” Kylo asks. 

“Well…” Rey starts. “They say good things come for those who wait.” 

He cocks an eyebrow at her. 

“But I’m not in a patient phase.” 

Kylo smiles then, a completely honest burst of laughter erupting from within him. 

Encouraged, Rey slides his jeans and underwear down far enough to free his impressive cock. It’s already hard and leaking and it only takes a few strokes before Kylo is the one gasping at her touch. 

“Please, I-” he starts, but whatever he wanted to say gets cut off when Rey sinks down on him in a single motion. Her walls are slicks enough to ensure a comfortable entry and the way his cock stretches her just right is making her dizzy. 

She throws her head back in a dramatic gesture – viewers will _love_ that, she knows – and rides him in earnest. Kylo’s hands drift up and down, from her hips to her breasts and back down again, eventually finding her clit. 

The muscles in his jaw move visibly beneath his skin as he speaks, his lustful gaze once again fixed upon her as he grunts: “Come with me baby. _Come with me._ ” 

Rey can feel the muscles in her lower belly and pelvis straining in an all too familiar sign of an impending orgasm. He explodes inside her, his hips pushing against her in a frantic motion and then she is coming too. 

Her mind goes hazy for a long moment and Rey forgets almost where she is – her orgasm doesn’t seem to end until it does, the director yelling a loud “Cut!” and she snaps out of her haze. 

Kylo is still beneath her, _still inside her_ , and he seems as dazed by what’s occurred as her. 

Neither have the chance to say anything: assistants turn up beside them, holding robes and cups of water, and Rey climbs off of his lap. 

“That was _splendid_ , oh my god!” Hux, the films’ otherwise insufferable director, comes up to them with a satisfied expression. “Who knew the two of you had that kind of chemistry? I’m positively surprised. I think  you’ve worked hard enough for the day so I suggest trying this again tomorrow.” 

Rey gives him a small nod in agreement. She looks over to Kylo, but he is no longer paying attention to her. He storms off – leaving Rey wondering what the _hell_ just happened.

 

* * *

 

 She’s in her dressing room, packing up whatever small things she brought to set today, when a figure appears at the door.

 Kylo. _No, Ben_ , she mentally corrects herself. That’s his actual name – in this business everyone uses a pseudonym after all. His onscreen persona has melted away completely, brash confidence replaced by someone a lot less secure of himself. 

Ben doesn’t speak, and Rey doesn’t know what to say either. 

“You- you felt that too didn’t you?” He eventually whispers. 

 _Christ_ , she thinks. It wasn’t just her then, making things up in her mind. There really was something genuine happening between them. 

“I think I did.” 

Ben visibly deflates, obviously relieved at her words. “Good. I mean – sorry, I don’t want to be rude. Just -” 

He fumbles in the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a piece of paper. 

“My number. I’d like to see you outside of work sometime. Maybe we could get to know each other better. If you’d like, of course.” 

Rey takes the paper from him, starring down at the numbers in awe. She doesn’t understand what’s happened today or why it did – but it feels good. 

“I'd like that very much.”


End file.
